Kim Possible: Misión en el Antiguo Egipto
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Kim Possible viajará al Antiguo Egipto para evitar que Drakken robe el poderoso Ojo de Horus y conquiste el mundo. Además de que descubra cosas muy interesantes en su misión.


_**Capítulo I**_

_**El robo del átomo del tiempo**_

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Middletown, excepto por una cosa, pues en el gran letrero de su excelente y benemérita secundaria se leía:

"Hoy gran exposición sobre el duelo de monstruos" 

Esta fue una noticia muy grande para el primo de Kim, Larry; y el mejor amigo de la porrista, Ron Imparable, pero muy en el fondo de Kim, el duelo de monstruos era la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Kim: — Ron, no sé para que estamos aquí parados viendo cartas y escuchando aburridas estrategias de duelo.

Ron: — No Kim, no venimos a ver a los duelistas, sino los orígenes del duelo de monstruos...

Kim: — Esto será más aburrido...

Ron: — Al contrario, es una historia muy fascinante. Los antiguos egipcios lo jugaban, pero no era por diversión, sino que lo hacían para defender el destino del mundo¿no es interesante?

Kim: — Puede ser que sí, cuéntame más.

Ron: — Ahorita están exhibiendo grandes piedras con interesantes jeroglíficos, pero en realidad no es lo que me interesa...

Kim: — Ah, no. ¿Entonces qué es?

Ron: — Hay tablas, papiros y vestigios de lo que fue el antecesor de "El buen nacho", "El palacio del taco". Este negocio maya fue una de las franquicias más grandes en el Mundo Antiguo, imagínate Kim, el placer de los clientes al saborear las tortillas tatemadas, el gran antepasado del nacho...

Rufus: — Yeah, ship...

Kim: ¬¬

Ron: — Bueno, pero al menos no te estarás aburriendo.

Kim: — Si, claro...

Y así ambos amigos entraron, mientras Ron y Rufus miraban embobados la parte de la exposición que hablaba de "El palacio del taco", Kim divagaba su mirada en los escritos y tablas que hablaban de un faraón, no ponía mucha atención en su nombre, pero lo único que sabía era que le recordaba a la palabra atún o antena.

En estos pensamientos estaba Kim Possible, cuando de pronto su mirada se topó con una muy extraña para ella ya que el color de los ojos eran violetas, pero lo que más le sacó de onda fue el idioma que el habló el tipo de peinado raro...

Yami: — **_Seorita¿mi czy może mi pan powiedzieć która godzina? (Señorita¿me puede decir qué hora es?)_**

Kim: OO

Yami: (Dándose un golpe en la frente) — Tarado, mejor debí de haberlo dicho en español y no en polaco. ¿Me puedes decir qué hora es?

Kim: (Mirando su reloj) — Faltan 10 minutos para las 2:00

Yami: — Gracias, me sacaste de un apuro muy grande.

Kim: — ¿Porqué? Si se puede saber.

Yami: — Bueno, **_ciebie wyjaśniać (te explicaré)_**. Lo que pasa es que me di una vuelta por aquí, ya que la exposición de "El palacio del taco" está muy interesante, pero a las 2:00 tengo un duelo de demostración ante unos periodistas de un periódico local.

Kim: — Interesante, y otra cosa...¿Acaso eres de Polonia? Bueno, lo digo porque hace rato mencionaste que no debiste hablar en polaco sino en español.

Yami: — Si, lo soy.

Kim: — Qué bien, es bueno conocer a gente de otros lados.

Yami: — Me voy, fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kim: — Me llamo Kim. Fue un placer haberte conocido.

Yami: — **_Do widzenia, Kim (Adios, Kim)_**. (Sale)

Ron: — Oye Kim, ese polaco fue de lo más agradable. Me estuvo explicando toda la historia de "El palacio del taco" y adivina qué, le gustan los nachos y los tacos, además dijo que Rufus era lindo... No cabe duda que los de Polonia son de muy buen trato.

Kim: — Pero hay algo extraño en él... No lo sé, como que lo he visto antes...

Ron: — ¿No será el tipo que está en esa tabla?

Kim se sorprendió mucho al ver la similitud del personaje de aquel impresionante grabado en piedra con el muchacho que conoció hacía un rato.

Kim: — Ron, hay que ver la explicación para saber más.

Ron: — Tienes razón, veamos, aquí dice: Del lado derecho vemos al faraón Atem enfrentándose al sacerdote rebelde...

Pero justo cuando nuestros héroes estaban a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento, la alarma del Kim-municadorsonó, así que Kim tuvo que contestar.

Kim: — Wade¿qué pasa?

Wade: — Acabo de recibir información de que el muy vigilado y peligroso átomo del tiempo ha sido robado.

Kim: — Mmmm... Ya creo quién fue...

Mientras tanto en el escondite secreto del Dr. Drakken...

Dr. Drakken: — Por fin, Shego. He obtenido el átomo del tiempo y con su energía le dará potencia a mi máquina del tiempo para viajar en el tiempo y así obtener el poderoso Ojo de Horus y gobernar al mundo... ¡MUAJAJAJA!

Shego: — No que el Ojo de Horus, fue destruido hace 5000 años por Atem.

Dr. Drakken: — Así es, pero viajando en el tiempo secuestraré al faraón Atem y lo haré que confiese dónde está el Ojo de Horus y una vez que lo obtenga el poder sea mío, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Kim: (Entra inesperadamente junto con Ron) — Yo no lo creo así Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken: (Muy hiperfurioso) — ¡KIM POSSIBLE¿Porqué diablos siempre tienes que arruinar mis planes? En fin, no importa. ¡A ELLA SHEGO!

Así se libró una batalla más entre ambas chicas, mientras Drakken intentaba colocar el átomo del tiempo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Rufus lo tomó y se lo pasó a Ron. Drakken furioso corrió hacia él, lo único que hizo Ron fue correr por todos lados y se lo pasó a Kim. Shego con un golpe noqueó a Kim y se quedó con el átomo en sus manos.

Un rato después Kim despertó y se vio atada a un asiento de una nave junto a Ron y Rufus, mientras afuera Shego y Drakken los miraban burlescamente.

Dr. Drakken: — Bien Kim Posible, por fin yo he ganado. Tengo el átomo del tiempo y voy de camino hacia la conquista mundial, y te preguntarás¿a dónde te enviaré en esta nave espacial?

He aquí la respuesta: Esta nave no es una nave común y corriente, sino una nave cuyo destino es el no espacio. Bueno, en el no espacio dudo que no molestes pero si te las ingenias para escapar, no me importa. Adiós Kim Possible, el poder me espera.

Y así el Dr. Drakken hizo despegar la nave hacia el no espacio, mientras Kim se preguntaba cómo le haría para salir de ahí...

_¿Podrá Kim Possible detener al Dr. Drakken¿Logrará el Dr. Drakken conquistar al mundo con el Ojo de Horus¿Qué similitud tenía el chico polaco con el del jeroglífico? _

_Esta y otras respuestas más en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
